What You Sing For
by JanieHart
Summary: A Yami No Matsuei and Gravitation merger (not crossover)! Hisoka is a moody singer on his way to stardom, but what fate awaits him when he happens to bump into a tall, dark, handsome but cheerful novelist?


Eeee, GOMEN, I'm starting another story!! And I messed all their characters and historys completely up!! A Yami No Matsuei and Gravitation merger (not crossover)! Hisoka is a moody singer on his way to stardom, but what fate awaits him when he happens to bump into a tall, dark, handsome but cheerful novelist? 

**What You Sing For** - by Janie Hart 

It was a day before the band's debute performance as the opener for That Other Band NANI, but they were practicing. Closing his bejeweled eyes Kurosaki Hisoka could almost imagine the raging crowd swaying their arms in the air to the bead like tall stalks of wheat being blown by a strong windy breeeze. He would ache the harts of adolecent girls and boys alike with his angstful notes of song, pouring fourth all that teenaged tortured soul that his manager the ever unruffled Watari-san would sell his band, Misfortunes, by. 

"Quit your daydreaming, kid," Terazuma Hajime said, tossing his cigarette onto the stage and snuffing it out with the heel of his boot before it could leave a burn mark on the polished surface. He wore jet black leather pants of the do-me variety, with a dark red trenchcoat over a fuzzy black shirt. Terazuma was six years older than Hisoka, but they had met at a local music competition two years ago and had become fast friends. (Hisoka-kun is 18 here, by the way! - janie) He played the guitar. 

Hisoka snorted, embarrassed to be caught. He tugged at the edge of his sleeve-less green button-down shirt and short white tie. Their outfits clashed quite badly when one thought about it, like Christmas had hurled over the stage. 

It was Hisoka's dream to become as famous as his idol, Minase Hijiri the lead singer of To Destination. (I ran out of band names - janie) They were years aprt, but they looked so similar that Hioska wondered if they could have been related. 

Watari come on stage, scratching his head. "Wasting time are you? Saa. Well, you have a day left." 

"You're too calm." Terazuma said dryly. 

Their manager blinked then beamed. "Oh, am I? Oh, Bon, how is that new song coming along? Will you be able to do it tomorrow?" 

"Lets practice," Hisoka said, which was to say, it probably wouldn't be. Terazuma simply smirked, and started up the chord. 

_'In the field of Nowhere,  
The grass so sweet running under my feet,  
As silent stars leer and home far from here,  
This field of Nowhere...  
This is where we meet.'_

^~^~^~^ 

It was late when Hisoka and Terazuma finally left. The sky was dark and streets of Toyko quiet. They parted ways at the park, leaving Hisoka alone with his thoughts. Would tomorrow be good? 

It was a beautiful night, and if he had better eyes, he could point out where the milky way should be in the sky. Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered a man walking past him muttering to himself, "No, that's not right... arg, I can't word this!" There were several pages of paper in his hand. 

Keep going, a big wind suddenly picked up and Hisoka heard a loud cry of frustration, and he turned around just in time for a piece of paper to be blown smack into his face. 

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" said a panicked voice. 

Hisoka grabbed the sheet before it could fly away, glancing down at it. The workings of a story, perhaps? The paper was quickly taken out of his hands. 

"Are you okay? Oh, geez, thanks, I wouldn't want to lose this!" the man said. Hisoka looked... and even in the dark, the man's eyes were unnaturally bright. A shade of violent, like the sky after sunset. He wore a rumpled suit, dishelved. "Oooh... hey, what's your name?" 

"I'm fine," Hisoka answered, turning back and about to continue his trek back to his apartment. 

"Wait, wait! Just a moment, 'Fine', you... you're perfect!!!" A hand fell heavily on his shoulder, and Hisoka without thinking spun around and kneed the man in the stomach. The guy curled up, complaining "i-i-itai! What did I do?!" 

Hisoka was agast at his own reaction, saying quickly "I'm sorry, it was reflex! Are you all right?!" 

"Urk..." the man said as he stood back up, papers jammed into his pockets. "I'm Good, Mister Fine." He gave a pained if sloppy smile. "Actually I'm Tsuzuki Asato." 

"Kurosaki Hisoka. And, um, what were you saying just before, Tsuzuki?" 

Tsuzuki gave a sheepish laugh. "Ah, that was probably a little too... forward of me. I just wanted to say that... you're the perfect model for the character I'm writing!" His eyes got shiny and excited, and Hisoka half-expected him to start clapping and bouncing around. "See, see, in my new novel there's this young man, serious, moody, who longs to be independant, and I was having trouble trying to describe him." 

"Oh?" Hisoka said, sympathizing somewhat, being a song writer and all. 

"Yes, yes!" Tsuzuki took out a pen and un-crumpled a sheet of paper again, starting to jot things down. "_'Young, his limbs slender with his youth, but power and strength could be seen behind his captivating eyes - eyes which were green as...'_ Well, emeralds would be too cliched of a description, though that comparison would be more than perfect... _'strangely beautiful, somber, and though he was far from old, he held the weary air of one who had been through many things.'_ That could have been better, I'll fix that later. Er, I'm sorry, Hisoka, I must be boring you." 

Hisoka blinked, face flushing a bit. "No, no, don't worry. I just have to get home sometime tonight, that's all." 

"So, what do you think? Is it okay?" Tsuzuki gazed at him hopefully. 

"I think..." Hisoka quickly turned away, actually quite flattered by the glowing description of him, but unwilling to show it. "It needs work," he finished. 

"Needs work?" Tsuzuki's voice fell, disappointed. 

"Yeah," he answered, not looking back, and began walking off. "But thanks, anyway." 

Hisoka left for home, leaving the man to stare after him in silence. 

^~^~^~^ 

To be continued! 

Aww, Hisoka-kun so MEAN~ just leaving Tsuzuki ALL ALONE like that, and I bet Tsuzuki thought you were trying to insult him too!! What do u think, ne ne? Also, I wanted to have a little abbreviation of the fic title, like "WUS4" (what you sing for, lol) but it looks too much like Wusaaaa that I can't take it seriously. :P :P :P!! Until next time, my peoplez! And those lyrics was mine, hee hee, aren't eye such a good poet? ::sweatdrops:: Dun answer that. 


End file.
